Life and Survival!
by lastusdarkness
Summary: Can humans and intelligent inhuman creatures live in peace, help each other and survive? Let's see how a small group of individuals survive in the aquatic and mysterious planet...


You are one engineer that was working in the most power and technological advanced star ship that earth had made. But as you and your crew tried to get inside one unexplored planet with the highest potential for the humanity to live...

What you and your crew did not know was that this planet was in a quarantine, created by a MUCH more advanced alien race, intelligent alien race with tech millenniums more advanced than earth's.

Those aliens created weapons around the planet to exterminate any and all things trying to enter... or leave the planet so the disease don't spread out... well your ship is shoot down and you are the only survivor... That you know...

You will have to fight for your survival, explore incredible beautiful but scary and deadly places. Scavenge, craft, train, hunt and search... All to return to your home world...

But what secrets will you find? Is returning to earth the best future for you?

Yes, of course it is! You would immediately say, but is that the real truth?

Survive and discover more about this beautiful and scary world. Who knows what you will find in the deeps of this planet?

Chapter 0: Karen's Awakening

Riley "Jack" Robinson was promoted to chief engineer and designer for the products and equipments of the company: Alterra. That said, he was a incredible intelligent and physically powerful individual that raised in the ranks of the corporation in only 3 years.

To enter the corporation he created a AI called Karen that let him get a free ticket to the HQ of Alterra. From there, his skills and intelligence is show as he design and craft various known and secret projects, at the young age of 19 he was already at a rank that very little people could get or would have the means to get, and that helped him not only learn some dangerous things about the corporation, but also start making his personal AI awake as a true living being.

A year after that, close to his birthday, Alterra create a mission to a unexplored planet on the far side of the stargates relay. Twenty scientists, ten security guards and five navigators where chosen to this mission. Jack was one of them, the travel would take a full year to get there even with the various stargates used.

In that voyage, the young man not only finish his costume made suit that could be used as a armored suit and a dive suit. But also created a HUD used only by his helmet, that different from the helmets and masks of the other personnel, was a full head and face protection. That year he also made friends with two others: Katelyn and Simone the twin scientist and security guard respectively, with their help he finally gave life to his oldest friend: Karen.

The project started almost five years ago, had finally ended with Karen now living inside his helmet and being able to materialize herself using a special camera at the side of his mask, the success of the project made the three young adults get much closer together and learn much from one another... Until the day when all changed, the day when the lives of four young ones would be forever changed, for better or worst only they could know.

—

She couldn't believe it! They made it, they really made it! Well her friend Jack created the start and was the one guiding she and her sister on what to do. But both of them helped a lot on the project, and finally they made it a fully sentient AI completely loyal to Jack, but not because of their doing and because that was the very first line she said.

"...Good morning, Master Riley!"

Yup, that was what Karen said as soon as they finished the project and holding their breaths they awoken that incredible new life form. Simone and herself were awed by the mannerism and speech pattern of Karen, as not one of them designed the voice nor the style of hers. That was created by herself alone!

"Welcome my dear friend, to the world of the living... Is a shame that we don't have the tech to really give you a body, but our suits were upgraded so we can not only see and talk to you, but also touch and be touched by you, why don't you give it a try? Kat?"

Oh he was talking to me now! Ok deep breath, you and your sister talked about this, focus on the job, forget the incredible handsome and clever man looking at you with those serious and beautiful red eyes... Yup can't do it!

Yes me and my sister fell in love with the handsome, silent and intelligent mans in front of us. He was a new type of human born from one of the various planet mines around the sister, and then he was above average and even above average humans.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Could you wear the suit I made for you girls? I will go put my on now and maybe take a nap, we should be arriving at the planet in..."

He was very rudely stopped mid sentence by a alert that no one would ever like to hear, followed closely by a huge explosion...

*Alert, unknown energy signal approaching this vessel, all personnel prepare the safe pods and put on your suits!*

That was only second from the explosion that would change my and my friends life forever...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All happened in a blink of the eye, in one second the four of them were listening to the alert, in the next Jack reacts fast as she ship tilts to the side because of a huge explosion somewhere on the upper floors. He grabs both Kat and Simone with each arm as his back smashes agains one of the walls of his office. After that both girls are fast to help him then the group rushes to get out of their casual clothes, not caring about being naked close to one another, this was an emergency.

In seconds they were in their costume made diving suits, then they rush at full speed to the nearest life-pod, the one numbered "5". On the way they see the chaos with fallen personnel all around, and even one or two mangled and dying men. But they don't pause, they don't slow down, they jump inside the life pod one after the other and strap themselves as Simone launches said pod. All that only took half a minute or less, but the explosions made some damage to the pod and as they were strapping the helmets and sealing them shut, another bigger explosion and the subsequent shockwave make the pod shake and damages many of its components even more.

"Brace for impact!"

Simone had yelled as the lights inside the pod changes to the alarming red with a blaring siren. The three of them brace themselves as the pod shook and turned many times, making many of the components inside it break of the walls and dance around inside the small area, one metal frame passes dangerously close to Kat's chest and bounces one more time then when the pod shook again and stabilized itself, the metal frame smash into Jack's head knocking him out.

Both human and artificial girls become very worried for a second, then another impact shake the pod and make all the humans be knocked out. Only Karen stay awake and she is the only one that see and feel the pod smash into the water and stabilize once more. Many seconds and then minutes pass, only when she was certain that the worst had passed, she uses the cameras of the pod itself to materialize a human sized hologram that allow her to interact with the tech inside the life-pod.

"Emergency energy online, but all the other components were damaged and are offline... Oxygen generator is online thanks god, now... Ahh the solar batteries are damaged, but can charge even if 67% less efficient..."

Karen keeps trying to help her master and his partners as much as she could, but with the limited options she can only catalog the damage for later and all the survivor tools at hand. Fabricator was the only tool functional in her situation, in the storage was five nutrient blocks with only three bottles of water and two flares.

Each nutrient block could sustain a 80kg human man for a week, that is if he stay still waiting for rescue. Karen knew that would not be a option when her master recover his consciousness... Talking about her master, after a full day doing her best to stabilize the functions of the pod, Karen take a time to make a full checkup on all the humans around her.

"You first master... Name: Riley "Jack" Robison, Age: 19, Height: 185 cm, Weight: 80 kg, with 15% of fat and 85% muscle. He suffered a small head trauma and may have some backlash because of that, no other serious injuries."

She does the same with both girls, only saving the base data of one of them as both were identical, only their hair color and muscular mass was different.

"Names: Katelyn Svenborg and Simone "Silver" Svenborg. Age: 17, Height: 178 cm, Weight: For Katelyn, she has a smaller and less muscular frame with that said her weight is only 65 kg with her sister having 5 kilos more. Both suffered only small trauma related to the impact with the water. Not as dangerous as my master wound but will make them sleep for a while more..."

Karen could only wait, and make sure no other system failed... That was the only real calm in the group new life, because at the beginning of the next day, a electrical failure make a fire start and with most of the systems offline, Karen can only do one thing: Try and wake up her master!


End file.
